mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Rarity's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED.png|Unicorn pony, A Dog and Pony Show Filly Rarity S01E23.png|Filly, The Cutie Mark Chronicles Alternate forms Hairity ID S1E9.png|Poison joke, Bridle Gossip Winged Rarity ID S1E16.png|Butterfly wings, Sonic Rainboom Rarity Earth pony ID S2E01.png|Earth pony, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rarity corrupted ID S2E2.png|Corrupted by Discord, The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity Crystal Pony ID S3E01.png|Crystal Pony, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Rarity with Dash's cutie mark ID S3E13.png|With Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, Magical Mystery Cure Rarity blue flu ID S4E11.png|Blue flu, Three's A Crowd Rarity as an alicorn animation error S4E12.png|Alicorn pony, Pinkie Pride Rarity Breezie ID S4E16.png|Breezie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Sweetie sees Rarity-cloud laughing maniacally S4E19.png|Cloud, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rarity blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Rarity Rainbow Power ID S4E26.png|Rainbow Power, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Rarity unmarked ID S5E2.png|"Cutie unmarked", The Cutie Map - Part 2 Devil Rarity "would I say such balderdash" S6E9.png|Shoulder angel and devil, The Saddle Row Review Rarity zom-pony ID S6E15.png|"Zom-pony", 28 Pranks Later Rarity seapony ID.png|Seapony, My Little Pony The Movie Nightmare Rarity.jpg|Nightmare Rarity, Comic issue 33 Nosfu-Rarity.png|Vampire fruit bat-pony, Friends Forever issue 15 Cauliflower Rarity.png|Cauliflower, Outfits Rarity fantasy bride ID S1E3.png|Fantasy wedding dress, The Ticket Master Rarity grace and beauty ID S1E6.png|"Grace and beauty", Boast Busters Rarity animal team ID S1E11.png|Animal team, Winter Wrap Up Rarity BYFC outfit ID S1E16.png|Best Young Flyer Competition outfit, Sonic Rainboom Lady Rarity ID S1E19.png|"Lady Rarity", A Dog and Pony Show Rarity evening wear ID S1E20.png|Rarity's Secret evening wear, Green Isn't Your Color Rarity fancy dress ID S1E20.png|Fancy dress, Green Isn't Your Color Rarity Gala outfit ID S1E26.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, The Best Night Ever Rarity rainwear ID S2E1.png|Rainwear, The Return of Harmony Part 1 French Rarity ID S2E9.png|Art gallery outfit, Sweet and Elite Rarity blue-yellow dress ID S2E9.png|Dinner party outfit, Sweet and Elite Rarity yellow dress ID S2E9.png|Yellow dress, Sweet and Elite Rarity flowery dress ID S2E9.png|Canterlot Garden Party dress, Sweet and Elite Rarity taffeta cape ID S2E10.png|Taffeta cape, Secret of My Excess Rarity - Princess Platinum S2E11.png|Princess Platinum costume, Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity cherry sorter ID S2E14.png|Cherry sorter outfit, The Last Roundup Rarity nightgown ID S2E16.png|Nightgown, Read It and Weep Rarity fancy camo ID S2E21.png|Dragon Migration observation camo, Dragon Quest Rarity bridesmaid ID S2E26.png|Bridesmaid outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Rarity pink dress ID S3E3.png|Pink dress, Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity gaudy dress ID S3E5.png|Gaudy dress, Magic Duel Rarity camping attire ID S3E6.png|Camping outfit, Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity dinner party dress ID S3E10.png|Dinner party outfit, Keep Calm and Flutter On Rarity coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Rarity as Radiance ID S04E06.png|Radiance, Power Ponies Rarity hazmat suit ID S4E7.png|Hazmat suit, Bats! Rarity small-town chic ID S4E13.png|"Small-Town Chic", Simple Ways Rarity fancy country ID S4E13.png|Fancy country outfit, Simple Ways Rarity simple ways ID S4E13.png|"Simple Ways", Simple Ways Rarity Pony Tones attire ID S4E14.png|Pony Tones attire, Filli Vanilli Rarity purple sequined jacket ID S4E16.png|Purple sequined jacket, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity Wonderbolts Uniform ID.png|Wonderbolts uniform, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rarity Princess Luna Costume ID S4E21.png|Princess Luna costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rarity winter clothes ID S5E5.png|Winter attire, Tanks for the Memories Rarity second Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Second Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Rarity first dinner dress ID S5E15.png|First royal garden dinner dress, Rarity Investigates! Rarity second dinner dress ID S5E15.png|Second royal garden dinner dress, Rarity Investigates! Detective Rarity ID S5E15.png|First detective attire, Rarity Investigates! Rarity femme fatale ID S5E15.png|Second detective attire, Rarity Investigates! Rarity stylish investigator ID S5E15.png|Third detective attire, Rarity Investigates! Rarity mermare costume ID S5E21.png|Mermare costume, Scare Master Rarity ice skating outfit ID S6E3.png|Ice skating outfit, The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity as Holly Golightly ID S6E3.png|Elegant black dress, The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity mechanic outfit ID S6E14.png|Mechanic outfit, The Cart Before the Ponies Rarity extravagant seafaring outfit ID S6E22.png|Extravagant seafaring outfit, P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Rarity elegant seafaring outfit ID S6E22.png|Elegant seafaring outfit, P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Rarity in a dress and styled ruined mane S7E19.png|Gown, It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Applejack puts wig and bonnet on Rarity S7E19.png|Milk maid disguise, It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Rarity punk outfit ID S7E19.png|Punk outfit, It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Rarity square-dancing outfit ID S7E26.png|Square-dancing outfit, Shadow Play - Part 2 Issue 3 Hastings Variant.jpg| , Comic issue 3 Midtown Comics cover textless.jpg| , Comic issue 7 Superhero Rarity.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 15 Raritunzel.png|"Raritunzel", Comic issue 15 Rarity of Pygolia.png|Rarity "of Pygolia", Comic issue 15 Romance novel Rarity.png|Romance novel attire, Comic issue 16 Fantasy adventurer Rarity.png|Fantasy adventurer attire, Comic issue 16 Sci-fi story Rarity.png|"Universal Rainboom" outfit, Comic issue 16 Helga Bugart.png|"Helga Bugart", Comic issue 21 Astronaut Rarity.png|Astronaut outfit, Comic issue 22 Rarity as Leia.png|Princess Leia costume, Comic issue 22 Rarity Manehattan disguise.png|Manehattan disguise, Comic issue 22 Rarity sneaking outfit.png|Sneaking outfit, Comic issue 25 Rarity as Jessie.png|Jessie costume, Comic issue 26 Clerk Rarity.png|Canter Creek clerk costume, Comic issue 29 Diamante Elegante.png|"Diamante Elegante", Comic issue 32 Founding attire Rarity.png|Ponyville Days founding attire, Comic issue 33 Rarity as Vampirella.png|Vampirella costume, Comic issue 43 Evil Rarity.png|Cloak and iron mask, Micro-Series issue 3 Hippie Rarity.png|Hippie attire, Micro-Series issue 3 Beekeeper Rarity.png|Beekeeper outfit, Micro-Series issue 3 Stylish Rarity.png|Stylish outfit, Friends Forever issue 13 Roller derby Rarity.png|Roller derby attire, Nightmare Night Rarity ID Gameloft.png|Nightmare Night costume, My Little Pony (mobile game) Miscellaneous Rarity Sombra timeline ID S5E25.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rarity Nightmare Moon timeline ID S5E26.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Rarity ID EG2.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Comic issue 19 Alternate Rarity.png|Alternate universe counterpart, Mane 6 as Donkeys - Rarity.png|Donkey counterpart, My Little Pony Annual 2014 Rarity anthro ID WeLoveFine.png|Half-pony form, WeLoveFine merchandise Cutie marks AiP CM Rarity.svg|Three blue lozenge diamonds (usual) AiP CM Rainbow Dash.svg|Red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt with cloud (switched with Rainbow Dash in S3E13) Rarity equal sign cutie mark S5E2.png|Gray equals sign ("cutie unmarked" in S5E1 and S5E2) Nightmare Rarity cutie mark ID.png|Three light-blue four-pointed stars surrounded by multiple white sparkles (as Nightmare Rarity) Comic issue 33 Vampire Rarity cutie mark crop.png|Three blue lozenge diamonds and blue bat ( subscription cover) Comic issue 33 Nosfu-Rarity cutie mark crop.png|Three blood bags ( ) Category:Character overview pages